


That did not go as planned

by Hush_the_misery



Series: Sensory Memory [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: Steve and Bucky watch their girl get beat up on a mission, and really can't do much without ruining it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I was working on this and then a wrench got thrown into my life. My husband, mother in law and myself were forced to pack up and move rather suddenly because our former landlord is a jackass. As usual, if you read any of the nonsense I write I appreciate it.

Steve and Bucky did not stand by and let others be pushed around, and having to sit by and watch as someone they cared about was being hurt was nearly impossible. 

 

Jen was in a bad position; she knew it but wasn’t exactly able to get out. She had gone in knowing she wouldn’t come out unharmed and now…well now she just wanted to make it out alive. She knew Bucky and Steve were watching everything through the security cameras; not having planned on this much of a fight. 

Bucky was tense as he stood behind Steve and watched the monitor, clenching and unclenching his fists as they watched 4 fairly well built men surround Jen. She’d taken a few good hits, blood was dripping from her lip and even on the gritty black and white security camera they could see a bruise blooming across her cheek. Steve was beginning to wish one of them had gone in with her when one of the men swung at her; she barely dodged that blow when 2 others grabbed her arms and wrestled her into a wooden chair. They bound her hands and legs; stepping away when the others approached with shock batons. 

“Oh God…” Steve muttered, covering his mouth with his hand as one of the men asked her who she worked for. The defiant look on her face was clearly not helping her as one of the batons was jammed against her shoulder. Bucky thought he was going to throw up as her body jerked against the restraints, his breath speeding up when another question went unanswered and the baton was thrust against her ribs.

“Steve we have to get her out.” He said as they kept asking questions and shocking her

“They’ll kill her if we go in there.”

“They’re gonna kill her if we don’t stop this! Her heart’s gonna stop if they keep that shit up.”

“Bucky we can’t, not yet anyway.”

When a 5th man entered the room and asked her what her name was, she just laughed and got slapped; the chair falling over as one of them pointed a gun at her.  
“Tell me your name.” the man’s voice boomed and once again she just stared at him

He shook his head and waved his hand in the air, giving the order to shut her down as he walked out of the room.  
Steve and Bucky watched as both batons were jammed against her chest and her body seized up; nearly a minute went by before they got the all clear from the rest of their team and bolted toward the room she was in.

The second they kicked in the door the men tried to run, and were quickly taken out by well-placed shots to the back of their heads. Steve kicked the batons away and dropped to his knees; quickly snapping the zip ties and tossing the chair away. Bucky felt lost as he dropped to his knees while watching as Steve rolled her onto her back and ripped the front of her shirt open; the bruises and welts that littered her body standing out against her pale skin. He couldn’t see her chest move, she wasn’t breathing.  
“Her pulse is weak but it’s there.” Steve breathed  
Bucky was going to be sick, she was going to die and he was going to be sick. He set his gun to the side as he started to shake; they were going to lose her and they had just barely gotten to be with her

“Come back to us baby, come on.” Steve was nearly panicking as he continued to try and get her to open her eyes, patting her cheek and rubbing the heel of his hand over her sternum.  
“Breathe sweetheart come on, don’t do this.” 

Bucky had never, from what he could remember, heard Steve sound so desperate; nor could he remember feeling so fucking useless. In a surge of anger at the men who did this, Steve and even Jen for agreeing to go in unarmed he slammed his metal hand into the floorboards a few inches from her head…and her eyes flew open; she sucked in a breath and started shaking.

“Steve-“whatever she was going to say was cut off as she started coughing, tears started streaming down her face as she cried out and tried to curl in on herself as she clutched at her ribs

“Easy, honey, let’s get you out of here.” Steve said, reaching to lift her up when Bucky’s hand shot out to stop him

“Let me” he said; Steve gave a short nod and moved back a little

“I gotta pick you up, doll; might not feel real great but I’ll be careful as I can.” Bucky said, wiping a few tears off her cheek before sliding one arm under her knees and the other under her neck and lifting her while he stood. She cried out as he shifted her slightly and he whispered that he was sorry before turning toward the door  
“Just stay awake for me okay? That’s all you gotta do right now.” Bucky said as he carried her out of the building, which was in the process of being raided for information. Steve followed close behind; opening doors or shooing people out of the way. He wanted out of the building and to get Jen the medical attention she needed.

Half an hour later Steve and Bucky stood just outside the door of an emergency department exam room while a doctor made sure there was no major injuries. Bucky had growled, almost literally, when a nurse helped her out of her clothes and into a gown when he saw the bruises and other injuries she had sustained. X-rays had been taken and she had been given pain medication, demanding that her boys not be far away from her. The staff had been a little annoyed until they realized that they were dealing with two very protective super soldiers and they quickly made accommodations to protect their privacy. 

While they weren’t exactly allowed to be in the room while she was being examined, they could hear every little hiss of pain she made. When the doctor asked her multiple times what happened, even after getting the same answer they both stifled a laugh when she told him off; asking what his issue was and flat out telling him that she could have him fired for irritating Captain America’s girl. He left shortly after that and a nurse came by with the stuff to clean her wounds; stopping to ask if they would like to help since she had so many. She could clearly see the worry on both men’s face and after showing them exactly what to do she made an excuse about having to do rounds and left them to tend to their girl on their own  
Despite the pain medication she winced every time they dabbed at one of the welts from the shock batons. Steve tended to most of those while Bucky brushed the blood from her lip, cleaned the cuts around her wrists and ankles from the zip ties and held ice to the bruise on her cheek. 

When she was released a few hours later they both hovered a little when she insisted that she walk out on her own; they protested and argued for her to at least use a wheelchair but she refused and in the end got her way. Her movements were sluggish after having been given several doses of pain meds and once she made it to the car she climbed in the back seat despite them both insisting she sit up front; Bucky climbed in the back with her and she leaned up against him. She was asleep before they were out of the parking lot.  
The next two weeks she swore they acted like she was dying. Anything they thought she might need or want was nearby. Bucky was almost worse than Steve, barely letting her use the bathroom alone. Since she had so many bruises and minor muscle strain in her legs they nearly forced her to take hot baths several times a day; each time one of them would sit in the oversized tub with her while the other was doing God knows what around the house.  
In the end, despite all her complaining, she knew it was because they loved her; and she hadn’t been as annoyed as she pretended to be. 

 

However, when Steve made her sit out the next info gathering mission, she nearly made him sleep in the garage


End file.
